Rose's journals
Rose's journals are two journals owned by Rose Lalonde. Dave Strider manages to create his own copies by spying on Rose's house to get a captcha code to enter into his Alchemiter. However, these copies are stolen by the Draconian Dignitary along with his copy of the Sburb beta. Meow The book entitled Meow is filled with the letters from the word repeatedly. This is similar to the writing displayed on the wall of Rose's dream self. The repeated letters actually represent the DNA nucleobases (GCAT), and the journal contains the genetic code for creating Becquerel. This genetic code may be the same for any first guardian. Rose destroys her copy of this journal at the order of an unknown deity of the Furthest Ring. Davesprite questions these actions, as she never destroys the journal in his alternate timeline. Post-scratch In the post-scratch session, it is Jake who receives the code, except using instead of , and writes it down. Roxy steals this journal from him. This implies that Bec and God Cat have switched places in the post-scratch universe. Complacency of the Learned is a wizard story featuring Zazzerpan the Learned. As it turns out, Rose doesn't hate wizards, just the fact that her Mom collects them in what she perceives to be feigning interest in order to antagonize her. Roxy's love of wizards, however, implies the interest was real. Rose kept her copy which is likely still in her house, but the copy Dave made was later stolen from his house. An attempt made to stop the theft failed, and the dignitary took the books to The Veil. While the dignitary kept the MEOW book, Complacency of the Learned was thrown away and landed on the floor while the discs landed in the Lotus Time Capsule. The Writ Keeper is later , likely reading it before he takes it with him when he enters the capsule in the Frog Temple. indicates as much, and that both the exile and himself are fond of her wizard stories. It is implied WK planned to take it with him when he joined the other Exiles and escaped the universe. It is later left in the Frog Temple and lost with the destruction of Earth. Andrew Hussie has explained on that the story represents Rose's subconscious mind retelling the story of the creation of the universe through the trolls' game of Sgrub - it contains 12 actually evil kids: : Complacency of the Learned is a reference to a wizard fanfic that Andrew wrote, Wizardy Herbert. There are concept arts of Wizardy Herbert characters in Rose's room, and Andrew claimed that the Complacency was also written into Wizardy Herbert, similar to how Homestuck has many plot threads with their own character groups such as the Midnight Crew Intermission. Post-scratch Post-scratch, Complacency of the Learned is a huge literary success, making a famous writer out of Roxy's Mom. At least six volumes of Complacency of the Learned were released, all fairly long doorstoppers. A poster of what is presumably the cover hangs from the door of Roxy's room and features a caduceus on it. Roxy also wrote a wizard fanfiction, Wizardy Herbert, in a journal which she keeps next to the code, but is too embarrassed to tell us what precisely it is, until it is later seen in a dream bubble. Trivia *The code can be translated into a 952 nucleobase long DNA sequence (with being guanine/G, being cytosine/C, being adenine/A, and being thymine/T). This sequence, however, does not significantly match with any DNA sequence known by the databases of the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), when searched with the Basic Local Alignment Search Tool (BLAST). Category:Homestuck inventory